Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{10})(4^{-12})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ (4^{10})(4^{-12}) = 4^{10-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{10})(4^{-12})} = 4^{-2}} $